Polowanie z jaskółką
by die Otter
Summary: Deana właśnie boli ząb, i to bardzo. I chociaż starszy z Winchesterów dobrze wie, jakie jest najrozsądniejsze wyjście z sytuacji, stara się je odwlec, jak tylko może — na początek szukając czegoś, co zdyskredytuje dentystę znalezionego w okolicy przez Sammy'ego. I ku własnemu zdziwieniu bracia w końcu odkrywają, że rzeczywiście — od tego dentysty ludzie nie wracają...


**A/N** **Tekst powstał na wymianę „Jeźdźcy Fanfiction" na Forum Literackim Mirriel do życzenia Tiny Latawiec.**

 **Betowała SzmaragDrac**

* * *

 **Polowanie z jaskółką**

— Płemdzej umłę, nif pójdę do demtyfty.  
— Słucham? — Sam pytająco uniósł brew, udając, że nie zrozumiał.  
Dean wymamrotał jakieś przekleństwo i odjął od twarzy paczkę mrożonych brokułów (należącą oczywiście do młodszego Winchestera, jako że starszy odmawiał jedzenia czegokolwiek w kolorze zielonym — poza m&m'sami).  
— Prędzej umrę, niż pójdę do dentysty — powtórzył wyraźniej, krzywiąc się przy tym nieznacznie.  
— Jesteś na dobrej drodze — prychnął Sam w odpowiedzi. — Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale ból zęba może naprawdę doprowadzić w końcu do...  
— Żamknij szię! — warknął Dean, ponownie przyłożywszy prowizoryczny okład do opuchniętego policzka.  
Sam tylko wzruszył ramionami i przesunął w stronę brata leżącą na stole kartkę.  
— Zamknę się, jak dorośniesz w końcu i zachowasz się jak mężczyzna. — Jego brat najwyraźniej nie miał już nawet siły, żeby oburzać się na ten zarzut, co tylko potwierdziło obawy młodszego Winchestera, naciskał więc dalej: — Spójrz, to najlepsi dentyści w okolicy, mają same dobre opinie w Internecie i w ogóle. Pomyśl, pomęczysz się przez najwyżej godzinkę, a potem będziesz mógł znów wcinać te swoje hamburgery. Albo szarlotkę. Obiecuję, że osobiście kupię ci szarlotkę... — zakończył, uśmiechając się przy tym zachęcająco, Dean jednak nie dał się na to nabrać i, wydawszy jakiś bliżej nieokreślony pomruk, odwrócił się plecami do brata i jego listy.

 _Trzy godziny później_  
— Szammy?  
— Hmm? — Mruknął Sam w odpowiedzi, ale nie podniósł wzroku znad książki, by Dean nie był w stanie zauważyć, że w duchu ma nadzieję na to, iż jego starszy brat nareszcie zmądrzał.  
Starszy Winchester z cierpiętniczą miną osunął się na krzesło obok i wciąż przyciskając do twarzy kolejny już okład (tym razem był to mrożony szpinak), położył na stole swój telefon oraz kartkę z listą Sama.  
— Umówif mnie ż tym demtyftą? — poprosił.  
Wyraz jego twarzy w połączeniu z samym faktem, że dumny i nieugięty Dean Winchester zniża się do czegoś takiego jak prośba, sprawiły, że Sam powstrzymał się od złośliwych komentarzy i bez słowa sięgnął po telefon.

Pół godziny potem siedzieli już w poczekalni całkiem przytulnie urządzonego gabinetu stomatologicznego, słuchając, jak uśmiechnięta, na oko czterdziestoparoletnia rejestratorka o wyraźnie indiańskich rysach tłumaczy czekającemu przed nimi chłopczykowi, co dokładnie zrobi mu pan dentysta.  
— I nie będzie bolało? — Mały wpatrywał się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
— Timmy, jesteś już dużym facetem, nie będę ci tu wciskać kitu — może trochę boleć. Ale przez bardzo krótko, ani się obejrzysz, a już będzie po wszystkim — odparła kobieta i puściła oczko.  
— Tiaa, trochę i krótko, akurat. Zakład, że będzie się darł jak zarzynany pies? — prychnął Dean tak „cicho", że prawdopodobnie usłyszano go nawet w sąsiednim budynku.  
Sam syknął, ale było już za późno — Timmy spojrzał na nich spode łba i wygiął buzię w podkówkę. Rejestratorka, która — jeśli wierzyć plakietce — miała na imię Melissa, spiorunowała Deana wzrokiem, po czym ruszyła w sukurs usiłującej ponownie uspokoić chłopczyka matce.  
— Popatrz, dam ci coś. — Wyciągnęła spod lady wisiorek składający się z kolorowych piór, kamyków oraz czegoś, czego żaden z Winchesterów nie był w stanie zidentyfikować.  
Oczy Timmy'ego rozbłysły z zaciekawienia.  
— To magiczny talizman — wyjaśniła Melissa. — Sprawi, że będziesz odważny jak niedźwiedź i niestraszny ci będzie pan dentysta.  
Chłopczyk wyciągnął rękę i entuzjastycznie zawiesił sobie amulet na szyi.  
— Nie trzeba było, naprawdę — zmieszała się tymczasem jego matka.  
Recepcjonistka odpowiedziała ciepłym uśmiechem.  
— To nic takiego, mam ich sporo. Robię je własnoręcznie. Trzeba się czymś zająć, kiedy nie ma zbyt wielu pacjentów.  
Moment później w drzwiach prowadzących do niewielkiego korytarzyka łączącego poczekalnię z gabinetem zjawił się dentysta we własnej osobie — potężny ciemnoskóry mężczyzna o uśmiechu nieco kojarzącym się Samowi z rekinem — i zaprosił Timmy'ego oraz jego mamę do siebie. Chłopczyk szedł niepewnie, ściskając w dłoni swój nowy talizman, ale kiedy zbliżył się do lekarza, powitał go dzielnym uśmiechem.  
Dean wyglądał, jakby sam potrzebował podobnego amuletu — stwierdził Sam, rzucając bratu rozbawione spojrzenie. Kto by pomyślał, że nieustraszony pogromca potworów będzie trząsł się ze strachu przed stomatologiem jak przemoknięte kocię...  
— Widziałeś go, Sammy? — jęknął starszy Winchester nieco tylko ciszej niż poprzednio, gdy za dentystą zamknęły się drzwi. — Facet wygląda jak cholerny zapaśnik!  
— On nie musi ci się podobać, tylko cię wyleczyć — prychnął Sam w odpowiedzi.  
— Ma łapska wielkości kierownicy Małej! — panikował dalej Dean. Wyglądało na to, że nawet ból musiał ustąpić przed jego czystym przerażeniem. — Wyobrażam już sobie, jaki jest delikatny. Jak robotnik drogowy z młotem pneumatycznym. — Wzdrygnął się.  
— Ma świetne opinie w Internecie.  
— Co z tego, pewnie sam je sobie pisze!  
Sam nerwowo przeczesał palcami włosy i głośno wciągał powietrze. Musiał znosić paranoję brata już od dłuższego czasu i powoli zaczynał mieć dość, a przed nimi w kolejce znajdowały się jeszcze dwie osoby.  
Dean umilkł na moment i Sam miał nadzieję, że wyczerpał już wszystkie możliwe argumenty, jednak okazało się, że jego brat jedynie zbierał siły.  
— Sammy — zaczął cicho po paru minutach.  
— No? — odburknął młodszy Winchester, nawet na niego nie spoglądając.  
— Widziałeś, żeby poprzedni pacjent wychodził z gabinetu?  
Sam zastanawiał się przez chwilę.  
— Nie wiem, chyba nie.  
— Ha! — ucieszył się nie wiedzieć czemu Dean. — Sam widzisz, od niego ludzie nie wychodzą żywi!  
Sam zazgrzytał zębami.  
— Nie wiem, Dean, nie zwracałem uwagi, mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż snucie teorii spiskowych — wycedził w odpowiedzi.  
— Taa, jasne, siedź sobie dalej z nosem w telefonie, ale jak zginę marnie i moje zwłoki zostaną przerobione na paszteciki, to zobaczymy, co powiesz! — obruszył się starszy Winchester.  
— Dlaczego akurat na paszteciki? — zainteresował się nareszcie Sam.  
— No co? — Ucieszony, że nareszcie zyskał uwagę brata, Dean teatralnie wzruszył ramionami. — Był demoniczny golibroda z Fleet Street, to może być i demoniczny dentysta z Kansas. Słyszałeś, jak to brzmi? „Demoniczny dentysta", ha!  
— Stary, czy ty przypadkiem nie przedawkowałeś tych tabletek przeciwbólowych? — Sam spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.  
— Patrz! — syknął tymczasem Dean ledwo słyszalnym głosem, szturchając go w bok.  
Dentysta właśnie wywołał kolejną osobę. Tym razem Sam miał pewność, że Timmy i jego mama nie przechodzili przez poczekalnię. Dean posłał mu tryumfalne spojrzenie. Sam je zignorował. Wstał i podszedł do stanowiska recepcjonistki.  
— Przepraszam, czy jest stąd jakieś inne wyjście niż to? — zapytał, uśmiechając się niewinnie.  
Melissa obrzuciła go pełnym rozbawienia spojrzeniem, wyraźnie świadczącym o tym, że musiała słyszeć przynajmniej część komentarzy Deana.  
— Tak, na końcu tego korytarzyka są drzwi prowadzące wprost na parking. Możecie z nich skorzystać, kiedy twój chłopak skończy wizytę.  
Sam odrobinę się zarumienił.  
— To mój brat — poprawił odruchowo, mimo że podał w rejestracji dwa różne nazwiska.  
Następnie pospiesznie wrócił na swoje miejsce, przeklinając w myślach to parszywe indywiduum, które musiał dziś niańczyć.  
Dean siedział pochylony, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, więc młodszy Winchester nie był w stanie stwierdzić, ile usłyszał.  
— Tam z boku jest drugie wyjście, dlatego nikt nas nie mijał — powtórzył cicho na wszelki wypadek. Dalsze słowa Melissy wolał na razie opuścić.  
Dean wymamrotał coś, nie podnosząc głowy. Najwyraźniej środki przeciwbólowe przestawały już działać lub też starszy Winchester wyczerpał pozostałe mu jeszcze siły na bezsensowne panikowanie. Sam z trudem powstrzymał złośliwy uśmiech satysfakcji.

Kiedy Dean z miną cierpiętnika wszedł do gabinetu — i nie, wcale nie trzeba było go tam prowadzić za rękę jak wcześniej Timmy'ego, aczkolwiek wyszeptana do ucha groźba, że jeśli nie usiądzie grzecznie i bez protestów na fotelu dentystycznym, to Sam pozwoli Garthowi przejechać się impalą, gdy jej właściciel nie będzie patrzył, z pewnością nie zaszkodziła — młodszy Winchester mógł wreszcie odpocząć. Tak naprawdę Sam odetchnął jednak z ulgą dopiero wtedy, gdy Dean wrócił do poczekalni z uśmiechem na ustach tak błogim, że bez trudu można było odgadnąć, iż był pod wpływem końskiej dawki znieczulenia.  
— Dentysta jest super! — oznajmił tak głośno, że słyszała go cała poczekalnia. — Serio, ludziska, idźcie wszyscy do dentysty, on zrobi tak, że będzie wam dobrze!  
Sam ukrył twarz w dłoniach i przez moment rozważał, czy nie wymknąć się czasem, po prostu nie przyznając się do brata. Ostatecznie jednak poczucie obowiązku wzięło górę, wstał więc i pospiesznie podszedł do wciąż szczerzącego się obłędnie Deana, by pociągnąć go za rękaw.  
— I jeszcze da wam rabat na lody! — zawołał starszy Winchester, mimo protestów Sama odwracając się od drzwi i machając w powietrzu wściekle różowym kartonikiem.  
Młodszy Winchester zabrał mu kupon wolną ręką, drugą nie przestając ciągnąć go w kierunku wyjścia.  
— Deser lodowy pięćdziesiąt procent taniej! — przeczytał i wzruszył ramionami. — Co za idiota rozdaje coś takiego w gabinecie dentystycznym? — mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do kompletnie niezainteresowanego nim brata. — No chyba że chce sobie zarobić na naiwniakach, którzy tam polecą i znowu popsują sobie zęby...

 _Trzy dni później_  
— Dean? — Sam zapukał energicznie do drzwi brata i wszedł, nie czekając na zaproszenie.  
— Mmpf? — wymamrotał starszy Winchester, nie podnosząc nawet wtulonej w poduszkę głowy. Po wizycie u dentysty natychmiast poczuł się znacznie lepiej, nadal odczuwał jednak jeszcze trochę skutki zwlekania z leczeniem, więc Sam przymykał oko na to, że wstawał znacznie później niż zazwyczaj.  
— Wiesz, może miałeś jednak trochę racji z tym dentystą?  
Dean przekręcił głowę, by zmierzyć brata nieufnym spojrzeniem. Sam już kilkakrotnie wykpił jego paranoję przed wizytą u stomatologa oraz jego wywołaną środkami znieczulającymi euforię po wyjściu z gabinetu, nic więc dziwnego, że starszy Winchester podejrzliwie uniósł brew, słysząc słowo „dentysta".  
— Pamiętasz Timmy'ego?  
Dean uniósł głowę i zmarszczył czoło.  
— Tego dzieciaka? — upewnił się po chwili namysłu.  
Sam skinął głową.  
— Właśnie zobaczyłem w Internecie informację o jego zaginięciu.  
Na te słowa starszy Winchester usiadł nareszcie na łóżku i przeczesał palcami zmierzwione włosy.  
— To nie wszystko — odezwał się ponownie Sam. Odsunął skotłowaną kołdrę, żeby zrobić sobie miejsce obok brata. — Twoja teoria wydawała mi się nieco naciągana, ale i tak to sprawdziłem.  
— No i?  
— No i wygląda na to, że miałeś rację. W tym roku zaginęły już trzy osoby, wszystkie trzy leczyły się u tego samego dentysty. Policja była u niego dziś rano, ale nie znaleźli ponoć żadnych podstaw, by go zatrzymać.  
Dean podrapał się po głowie.  
— Nie sądzę, żeby to był on — powiedział w końcu.  
Sam posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
— Myślałem, że podejrzewasz go o wszystko, co najgorsze — odparł na poły żartobliwie.  
Dean wzruszył ramionami.  
— Spędziłem z nim jakąś godzinę sam na sam. I owszem, może i byłem naćpany, ale nie na tyle, żeby nic nie pamiętać. To sympatyczny facet, wbrew temu, co sugeruje jego postura, wydaje się kimś, kto muchy by nie skrzywdził. Nie wygląda mi na kogoś zdolnego do jakiegokolwiek przestępstwa. Wiem, pozory mylą i te sprawy, ale jak by to powiedzieć...  
— Instynkt i lata doświadczenia? — podrzucił mu Sam z cieniem uśmiechu. — A nie, zapomniałem, przecież sam powiedziałeś na całą poczekalnię, że facet zrobił ci dobrze.  
Dean prychnął cicho, ale nie odpowiedział na obelgę.  
— Tak swoją drogą, czy to w ogóle jest sprawa dla nas, a nie dla glin?  
— Możliwe. — Młodszy Winchester spojrzał na trzymany w dłoni tablet. — Bo to nie pierwsze takie zniknięcia. Były jeszcze dwie fale, siedemnaście i trzydzieści dwa lata temu. Za każdym razem znikało dokładnie pięć osób.  
— I nikt się nigdy nie odnalazł?  
— Nie. — Sam potrząsnął głową. — Wygląda na pogańską ofiarę, co?  
— Możliwe. — Dean przetarł zaspane oczy i sięgnął po tablet, by zapoznać się ze zgromadzonymi przez brata danymi. — W takim razie szukamy wiedźmy?  
— Musimy tam wrócić i rozejrzeć się za woreczkami złego uroku. Nie masz czasem jeszcze jednego zęba do leczenia? — zażartował Sam.  
— Wal się — odparł Dean ze śmiertelnie poważną miną. — A może tak ty byś się wybrał na przegląd?  
Młodszy Winchester westchnął cicho, wiedział jednak, że po tym, jak od paru dni kpił z lęku brata, nie wypadało mu się wycofać.  
— Zgoda, umówię się na wizytę. Ale wiesz co? Lepiej już nie idź tam ze mną. Na pewno doskonale cię tam pamiętają. — Z trudem zdołał uniknąć ciśniętej w niego poduszki, kiedy niemalże biegiem uciekał z pokoju.

— I co? — przywitał go bez ogródek Dean, gdy jego brat wrócił do bunkra.  
— Mam świeżą plombę na górnej piątce i jeszcze dwa zęby do zaleczenia — odparł młodszy Winchester ze zbolałą miną.  
— Ha! — skwitował Dean, uderzając pięścią w powietrze. — Jednak jest sprawiedliwość na tym świecie. Widzisz, to twoje królicze żarcie wcale nie jest takie zdrowe, jak ci się wydawało.  
— Porozmawiamy, jak już wysiądzie ci wątroba, a żyły zapcha cholesterol — odparł Sam mściwie, opadając na krzesło. — Miałeś rację co do dentysty, to nie on. Korzystając z tego korytarzyka z bocznym wejściem, udało mi się wkraść do gabinetu i przeszukać go, gdy facet miał przerwę na lunch. Nic tam nie było. I faktycznie, mi też intuicja podpowiada, że nie byłby zdolny do żadnego świństwa.  
— Myślałem o tym. — Dean pokiwał głową. — Jest tam jeszcze jedna osoba, która z pewnością ma coś wspólnego z magią, a przynajmniej magicznymi amuletami.  
— Melissa — potwierdził Sam. — Też mi to przyszło do głowy. Niestety nie udało mi się przeszukać jej biurka ani wyciągnąć z niej niczego ciekawego, za sprytna jest, przegadała mnie bardzo szybko. Za to dowiedziałem się przynajmniej, że pracuje tam od czterech miesięcy. Zaczęła akurat jakiś miesiąc przed pierwszym zagięciem.  
— Ha! — powtórzył Dean tryumfalnie. — Ja z kolei znalazłem jej prywatny adres, spróbujemy? Szukałem też czegoś na temat tych amuletów, ale niestety wyglądają jak dość typowe indiańskie rękodzieło.  
— Nie mówi się Indianie, a rdzenni Amerykanie — poprawił go odruchowo Sam. — Nie znalazłeś czasem, jaki to szczep? Może to by nas na coś naprowadziło?  
Dean potrząsnął głową.  
— Niestety. Ale może ty jeszcze poszukaj, miałeś okazję, żeby przyjrzeć się im lepiej niż ja. Możemy też spróbować zdobyć ten, który dała Timmy'emu.  
— Okej, spróbujemy zakraść się tam dziś w nocy, może policja go nie zabrała. Wolałbym nie bawić się w FBI tak blisko domu. Lubię wpadać do Lebanon po żarcie i gazety.  
— Jesteś prawdopodobnie ostatnią osobą, która czyta gazety papierowe, a nie online — zakpił Dean. — Zgoda. A potem złożymy wizytę naszej rdzennej Amerykance — dodał z naciskiem na ostatnie słowa. — Chcesz burgera?  
Sam zawahał się przez chwilę.  
— Nie, chyba muszę jeszcze trochę odczekać po plombowaniu.  
— Cienias — skwitował starszy Winchester, podnosząc się z krzesła, zupełnie jakby zapomniał o swoim znacznie bardziej tchórzliwym zachowaniu przed zaledwie paroma dniami.

Udało im się zakraść niepostrzeżenie do domu Timmy'ego — rodzice, zrozpaczeni po zniknięciu syna, najwyraźniej nie mogli spać, siedzieli więc do późna przy głośno włączonym telewizorze, by zagłuszyć niewesołe myśli, co skutecznie zagłuszyło też wszelkie odgłosy dwóch „włamywaczy". Amulet od Melissy leżał porzucony w pokoju chłopca, jednak Samowi nie udało się znaleźć w nim niczego podejrzanego. Rzeczywiście wydawał się tylko ładnym kawałkiem tradycyjnego rękodzieła, niczym więcej. Woreczków złego uroku bracia także nie znaleźli.  
Kolejnym przystankiem w ich śledztwie miało być mieszkanie samej Melissy, niestety nadszedł weekend i kobieta, ku ich rozczarowaniu, przez całą sobotę nie ruszyła się z domu. W końcu pod wieczór Dean stracił cierpliwość i zaproponował, by wykorzystać nareszcie jego zniżkę na lody. Sam przystał całkiem entuzjastycznie, jako że dopiero przestał odczuwać skutki leczenia dentystycznego, i wkrótce bracia parkowali już naprzeciw niepozornie wyglądającej z zewnątrz lodziarni.  
Została zaledwie niecała godzina do zamknięcia lokalu, pospiesznie sięgnęli więc do klamek, jednak nim Dean zdążył wysiąść, Sam złapał go za rękaw, zmuszając do pozostania w środku.  
— Patrz! — syknął, wskazując na coś za oknem.  
Dean zmarszczył brwi, utkwiwszy wzrok w przedniej szybie impali. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł, co zaalarmowało jego brata.  
— Melissa? Ale jakim cudem? Od rana nie spuszczaliśmy wzroku z jedynych drzwi do jej klatki!  
— Nie wiem, może wylazła przez okno czy jak? — Sam wzruszył ramionami.  
— Z szóstego piętra? — Dean na moment oderwał wzrok od podejrzanej, by rzucić bratu kpiące spojrzenie. — Poza tym jej samochód nadal stał na parkingu, kiedy odjeżdżaliśmy.  
— Oj, nie wiem, nieważne, patrz!  
Kobieta wyglądała nieco inaczej niż w pracy. Długie czarne włosy związała w ciasną kitkę, a całkiem elegancką tunikę zamieniła na znoszoną bluzę w czarno-czerwoną kratę. Minęła obojętnie lodziarnię, jednak tuż za rogiem, w miejscu szczęśliwie widocznym z zaparkowanej po drugiej stronie impali, zatrzymała się, rozejrzała pospiesznie po pustej w tej chwili ulicy, po czym jednym zwinnym susem przeskoczyła parkan, by przedostać się na podwórze na tyłach lokalu. Bracia wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i bez słowa wysiedli z samochodu, upewniając się, czy broń jest w zasięgu ręki.  
Ruszyli tą samą drogą co ich podejrzana, musieli jednak odczekać chwilę, aż ulica znów opustoszeje, i kiedy Sam, korzystając ze swojego wzrostu, zajrzał ponad parkanem na pogrążone w półmroku podwórze, nikogo tam nie zauważył. Na wszelki wypadek wyjął jednak i odbezpieczył pistolet, nim dał bratu dyskretny znak. Dean pospiesznie przedostał się na drugą stronę ogrodzenia i przykucnął za stertą skrzynek, skąd mógł bezpiecznie osłaniać Sama podążającego jego tropem.  
Podwórze było puste, na jego przeciwległym końcu bracia dostrzegli zaś uchylone drzwi, które wyglądały dość zachęcająco. Spojrzeli po sobie i zgodnie ruszyli w ich stronę. Wewnątrz panował mrok, woleli jednak nie zapalać na razie latarek, szli więc po omacku, mrużąc oczy, by dostrzec cokolwiek przed sobą. Nie musieli iść daleko. Po paru metrach ciemnego korytarza natrafili na rozwidlenie, a zza rogu wyłoniła się nagle Melissa z maczetą w jednej dłoni i latarką — osłoniętą jakąś szmatą — w drugiej. Kobieta zareagowała błyskawicznie, przystawiając ostrze do szyi znajdującego się bliżej Deana, lecz w tej samej chwili Sam wycelował swój pistolet prosto w jej czoło.  
— Zdaje się, że mamy impas — rzucił Dean szeptem, uśmiechając się złośliwie.  
— Zdaje się, że wszyscy troje nie powinniśmy tu być — odparła ich przeciwniczka równie cicho, choć z zadziwiającym spokojem w głosie. — Co powiecie na to, żebyśmy opuścili broń i grzecznie rozeszli się każdy w swoją stronę? Nie obchodzi mnie zawartość kasy, jeśli o to chodzi. Chcę tylko zamienić parę słów z właścicielem.  
— Przy pomocy tego? — Sam kpiąco uniósł brew, wskazując podbródkiem na maczetę.  
Melissa wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Zresztą, to nie wasz interes. — Zmrużyła oczy. — Zaraz, pamiętam was! — powiedziała nagle tonem nieco głośniejszym z zaskoczenia. — Byliście u nas w gabinecie. Najpierw obaj, a potem tylko ten tu Yeti.  
— Inni nazywają go Łosiem — przerwał jej uprzejmie Dean, ale mina mu zrzedła, kiedy kobieta docisnęła mocniej ostrze do jego gardła.  
— Co tu robicie? — wysyczała mu wprost do ucha, a pierwsze krople krwi spływające po szyi starszego Winchestera powiedziały braciom wyraźnie, że żarty się skończyły.  
— Wiemy o zniknięciach. — Sam postanowił grać w otwarte karty, licząc, że zdenerwowana przeciwniczka łatwiej popełni błąd. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że błąd ten nie będzie kosztował jego brata życia. — Teraz chcemy wiedzieć, co miałaś z nimi wspólnego. Ofiara dla demona? A może dla pogańskiego bóstwa? I po co ci właściwie lodziarz?  
Melissa prychnęła cicho, ale odsunęła nieco ostrze od szyi swego jeńca.  
— Panowie, widzę, z branży? — Przez chwilę przyglądała się bacznie swoim przeciwnikom. — Sam? — zapytała nagle.  
Młodszy Winchester drgnął, ale zaraz przypomniał sobie, że w gabinecie dentystycznym używali prawdziwych imion, tyle że z fałszywymi nazwiskami — w stanie, w jakim był wtedy Dean, nie należało ufać zbytnio, że zapamięta bardziej skomplikowany alias. Ale same ich imiona nie powinny jeszcze nic mówić nieznajomej, prawda?  
— Sam i Dean. Bracia Winchesterowie.  
Najwyraźniej jednak nieprawda.  
Jednak, ku zdziwieniu braci, Melissa opuściła nagle maczetę i odepchnęła od siebie Deana, sama odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość. Mężczyzna błyskawicznie odzyskał równowagę i choć nie uniósł z powrotem broni, pozostawił ją odbezpieczoną. Wolną ręką pomacał się po szyi i upewnił się, że nie było tam nic prócz niewielkiego rozcięcia. Ich nowa znajoma miała najwyraźniej spore doświadczenie w używaniu maczety.  
Kobieta łypnęła przez ramię, by upewnić się, że nadal nikt nie odkrył ich obecności, po czym zaczęła pospieszne wyjaśnienia:  
— Spokojnie, jesteśmy po tej samej stronie. Słyszałam o was od Bobby'ego, całkiem sporo nawet. Właściwie dziwię się, że wcześniej was nie rozpoznałam. Myślę, że to lodziarz stoi za tymi zaginięciami.  
— Czekaj, faktycznie. Giną pacjenci twojego szefa, ale przecież każdy z nich dostał zniżkę do tej lodziarni! — Sam też opuścił już broń. — Ale jaki w tym sens? Ma od cholery klientów, poluje tylko na tych, którzy byli u dentysty?  
— Na razie nie wiem. — Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. — Wszyscy oni mieli wyrywane zęby, może chodzi o to? Albo o krew czy o coś, co jest w znieczuleniu? Wiem tylko, że bóstwo, które otrzymuje te ofiary, budzi się co siedemnaście lat i zawsze wtedy dochodzi w Lebanon do serii niewyjaśnionych zniknięć. Mój teść nad tym pracował, miał przyjechać i teraz, ale wylądował w szpitalu po wpadce z wendigo, a ja musiałam pędzić tu na wariata i przejąć tę sprawę. Dostałam tylko SMS-a z krótkim objaśnieniem.  
— Teść? — wtrącił się Dean, pocierając szyję z nieco jeszcze naburmuszoną miną.  
Kobieta skinęła głową.  
— U nas to rodzinny biznes. Z pokolenia na pokolenie, na długo przed tym, jak wasi przodkowie zjawili się na naszej ziemi.  
Sam uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
— U nas też jakby rodzinny. Słuchaj, Melisso... To chociaż twoje prawdziwe imię?  
Łowczyni potrząsnęła głową.  
— Naprawdę nazywam się Meso'ke. Po waszemu Jaskółka.  
— Ładnie. Słuchaj, Meso'ke... — urwał, bo kobieta uniosła dłoń, nasłuchując.  
Dopiero po chwili do uszu braci doszedł dźwięk zbliżających się kroków. Cała trójka pospiesznie ukryła się za najbliższymi drzwiami. Nadeszła godzina zamknięcia lodziarni.  
Właściciel na swoje szczęście nie był jednak sam — towarzyszyła mu dziewczynka, na oko góra dziesięcioletnia, prawdopodobnie córka. Łowcy jak na komendę opuścili uniesioną przed chwilą broń. Zasadzka musiała poczekać.  
Lodziarz zatrzasnął drzwi na podwórze i zamknął je na zasuwę, po czym wrócił do głównej sali i, upewniwszy się raz jeszcze, że wszystko jest w należytym porządku, opuścił lokal. Nie włączył przy tym żadnego alarmu, co było bardzo na rękę jego nieproszonym gościom.  
Dopiero gdy usłyszeli dźwięk zapalanego silnika za oknem, Winchesterowie i ich nowa znajoma przystąpili do drobiazgowego przeszukania budynku. Znów nic jednak nie znaleźli.  
— Mam jego adres — odezwał się w pewnej chwili Sam, przeglądając stertę dokumentów, które zabrał z kantorka do niewielkiego magazynu. Było to jedyne pomieszczenie bez okien, nie licząc toalet, mogli więc spokojnie zapalić w nim światło, by nie naradzać się w blasku samej tylko latarki.  
— Świetnie, jedźmy tam — ucieszył się Dean, znudzony już nieco przedłużającymi się poszukiwaniami.  
Meso'ke potrząsnęła jednak głową.  
— Byłam tam już. Czysto. Żadnych magicznych ksiąg, żadnych podejrzanych składników, no chyba że ma jakąś supertajną skrytkę, ale uwierzcie mi, znam się na rzeczy, sprawdziłam naprawdę dokładnie. To zresztą logiczne, nie trzymałby tego w pobliżu dzieci.  
Dean spuścił nos na kwintę i przykucnął na progu, opierając się o ścianę.  
— Jeśli się nie pospieszymy, zginie ktoś jeszcze — mruknął.  
— Dzięki za oświecenie nas, Sherlocku — prychnął Sam w odpowiedzi.  
Starszy Winchester wyglądał, jakby planował ciętą ripostę, ale nim zdążył się odezwać, Meso'ke uniosła dłoń.  
— Chłopcy — skarciła ich łagodnie i choć nie podniosła nawet głosu, obaj bracia posłusznie zamknęli usta. Łowczyni uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. — Możemy śledzić lodziarza, jest nas trójka, powinniśmy być w stanie mieć go cały czas na oku — zaproponowała.  
— Jeśli to faktycznie on — zauważył Sam. — Nie wątpimy w twój osąd — dorzucił pospiesznie w obawie, by nie urazić nowo poznanej łowczyni. — Ale sama rozumiesz...  
— Rozumiem. — Kobieta skinęła głową, nie dając mu dokończyć. — Jeśli to jednak nie on, stracimy tylko czas, pozwalając prawdziwemu sprawcy działać — podsumowała.  
— Może powinniśmy wrócić do ofiar i spróbować wytypować, kto będzie następny? — wtrącił się Dean, który wydawał się wybaczyć już Meso'ke to, że nastawała na jego życie. — Dlaczego akurat oni, co ich łączy? Poza dentystą rzecz jasna.  
— Może mieli podobnego rodzaju zabieg, tak jak mówiłaś wcześniej? Na przykład wszystkim im wyrwano ząb czy coś? — podłapał natychmiast Sam.  
Meso'ke potarła dłonią czoło.  
— Według przekazanej mi wiedzy to bóstwo nie ma żadnych specjalnych upodobań. A przynajmniej nikt nigdy nie odnalazł wspólnego mianownika między zaginionymi. Fakt, że wszystkie tegoroczne ofiary leczyły się u dentysty, to i tak więcej niż to, co mieli nasi poprzednicy.  
— Ale nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić, prawda? — naciskał Dean. — I tak nie mamy teraz nic lepszego do roboty.  
Kobieta powoli skinęła głową.  
— Jest noc, do tego w środku weekendu, więc nie powinniśmy mieć kłopotów z dostaniem się niepostrzeżenie do gabinetu — zgodziła się po chwili namysłu. — Całe szczęście, że jesteśmy w Lebanon, a nie w Nowym Jorku, i kartotekę pacjentów trzyma się u nas wciąż w szafce pod kluczem, a nie w sieci. — Uśmiechnęła się.  
— No, to na co czekamy? — zawołał Dean wesoło, podnosząc się z kucek. — Do roboty, moi drodzy, do roboty! — Zaklaskał w dłonie, jednak gdy napotkał karcący wzrok Meso'ke, natychmiast przestał i już bez słowa ruszył za pozostałymi w stronę impali.  
Sam uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Ta niepozornie wyglądająca, szczupła i niewysoka kobieta w średnim wieku wydawała się mieć w sobie jakąś dziwną siłę, dzięki której obaj nie tylko z miejsca jej zaufali, ale nawet byli gotowi się jej słuchać. W pewien sposób kojarzyła mu się z poznaną przed laty Missouri, choć była znacznie bardziej powściągliwa od medium z Lawrence i znacznie przecież różniła się od niej wyglądem.  
Tym razem nie musieli się nawet włamywać, jako że Meso'ke miała własne klucze do budynku. Zdecydowali się skorzystać z bocznego wejścia, które znajdowało się z dala od ulicy i nielicznych już o tej porze przechodniów. Łowczyni energicznie wsunęła klucz w drzwi, nim jednak przekręciła go w zamku, zamarła na moment, po czym pospiesznie przyłożyła dłoń do ust, nakazując towarzyszom milczenie. Następnie, przymknąwszy oczy, odsunęła się na parę kroków i znów podeszła powoli do samego progu. Wreszcie uniosła powieki i dała braciom znak, by się zbliżyli.  
— Mój amulet wyczuwa magię w środku budynku — szepnęła, wysuwając spod nieco za dużej na nią kraciastej bluzy sznurek koralików i piórek podobny do tych, jakie widzieli u niej wcześniej w poczekalni.  
— Myślałem, że to zwykle rękodzieło — palnął Dean, nim brat zdążył uciszyć go wzrokiem.  
Meso'ke uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie.  
— Amulety robi się po to, by chroniły noszącego, a nie tylko by go ozdabiały — odparła z powagą.  
— A ten, który dałaś Timmy'emu...? — zaciekawił się Sam.  
— Miał go bronić przed koszmarami — wyjaśniła łowczyni. — Powinnam była dać mu coś chroniącego przed magią, ale akurat nie miałam nic takiego przy sobie — dodała z nutką żalu. — Nie sądziłam zresztą, że coś mu grozi. Wcześniej znikali tylko dorośli. — Wzruszyła ramionami i opanowała się szybko, wracając do tematu. — W tym budynku jest ktoś, kto zajmuje się magią, i to w tej chwili — powiedziała stanowczo. — Jeśli będzie trzeba, strzelajcie. Resztę pozostawcie mi.  
Sam zmarszczył brwi.  
— Chcesz tam tak po prostu wejść? To ryzykowne, nie wiemy nawet, jak bardzo ten mag jest silny.  
— Ani tym bardziej czy nie wezwał już swojego demonicznego pana — poparł go Dean. — Zaczekaj przynajmniej, aż skoczymy do impali i nieco się dozbroimy.  
Młodszy Winchester posłał mu spojrzenie mówiące wyraźnie, że nie o takiej ostrożności myślał, został jednak wyraźnie przegłosowany, nie odezwał się więc ani słowem, tylko posłusznie ruszył tropem brata do ich przenośnego arsenału. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do nich, że Meso'ke została w tyle.  
— Kurczę, myślisz, że ona weszła tam bez nas? — jęknął Sam, przyspieszając kroku.  
— Cholerne baby — zgodził się Dean i w tej samej chwili za ich plecami huknął strzał. Starszy Winchester natychmiast zawrócił i, rzuciwszy bratu kluczyki, puścił się biegiem w kierunku budynku, którego szyby rozbłysły właśnie karmazynowym światłem.  
Sam zawahał się na moment, ostatecznie jednak uznał, że jeśli pozostała dwójka nie poradzi sobie sama przy pomocy broni palnej, to lepiej, żeby on przyniósł coś więcej niż tylko pistolet naładowany zwykłymi kulami. Dopadłszy impali, chwycił nóż Ruby, maczetę oraz — po chwili wahania — granatnik, po czym pobiegł z powrotem do budynku, dziękując w duchu opatrzności, która sprawiła, że ulica była pusta i nikt jak dotąd nie zainteresował się ich poczynaniami.  
Kiedy nareszcie znalazł się w środku, przekonał się, że jego interwencja była jednak zbyteczna. Na podłodze, okrytej brzydką burą wykładziną, leżały już wykrwawiające się powoli zwłoki starszej kobiety, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Nad nimi klęczała Meso'ke, zawodząc niskim głosem dziwną pieśń bez słów. Wypełniające wnętrze nienaturalne światło pulsowało i bledło coraz bardziej w rytm jej śpiewu. Sam rozejrzał się za Deanem i dostrzegł go dopiero po chwili, wciśniętego we wnękę między biurkiem recepcjonistki a pierwszym rzędem krzeseł dla oczekujących pacjentów. Starszy Winchester trzymał w ramionach zapłakaną dziewczynę o jasnych lokach, ubraną w krótką spódniczkę, która odsłaniała w tej chwili stanowczo zbyt wiele. Nim zdążył skarcić się w myślach, Samowi przemknęło przez głowę, że jego brat zawsze miał szczęście.  
Po paru minutach łowczyni umilkła i podniosła się z podłogi. Po karmazynowej poświacie nie było już śladu.  
— Znasz ją? — zapytał Sam, podchodząc nareszcie do niej i spoglądając po raz kolejny na zabitą wiedźmę.  
Meso'ke skinęła głową.  
— Pracowała tu jako sprzątaczka. Nawet mi nie przyszło do głowy, by ją podejrzewać, bo nigdy nie zjawiała się w tym czasie co pacjenci. Teraz myślę, że to moje amulety ją odstraszały, dlatego nie odważyła się używać przy mnie magii. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Zamknęłam portal, myślę, że Lebanon jest już bezpieczne.  
— To było zaklęcie? — zapytał Sam z zaciekawieniem, wspominając dziwny śpiew swojej towarzyszki. — Nigdy czegoś takiego nie słyszałem.  
Meso'ke uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
— Moi ludzie mają inne metody niż twoi — odparła wymijająco. — I radzili sobie dzięki nim na długo przed waszym przybyciem. Łowcy nie są wynalazkiem Europejczyków.  
Zrozumiawszy, że nic więcej od niej nie wyciągnie, Sam odpowiedział uśmiechem.  
— Grunt, że wasze metody są skuteczne — skwitował. — Nam by tak łatwo nie poszło...  
Łowczyni roześmiała się w głos.  
— Nadmiar skromności. Słyszałam już co nieco o słynnych braciach Winchesterach — odparła. — Ale gdybyście kiedykolwiek potrzebowali pomocy, dam wam mój numer — dodała poważniejszym tonem.  
— No popatrz, a ja myślałem, że to my będziemy musieli ratować ci tyłek, jak na prawdziwych dżentelmenów przystało — wtrącił Dean, który najwyraźniej skończył już pocieszać niedoszłą ofiarę, stojącą teraz z niepewną miną u jego boku.  
— W języku bladych twarzy to się chyba nazywa „męski szowinizm" — zakpiła Meso'ke, wyciągając rękę do przestraszonej dziewczyny. — Chodź, jestem Melissa, odwiozę cię do domu i pogadamy o tym, co się tu wydarzyło.  
— A masz samochód? — zapytał Sam z troską.  
Łowczyni puściła oczko do Deana.  
— Nie, ale mam szofera — odparła z takim przekonaniem, że starszy Winchester nie zaprotestował.  
— Wrócę niedługo i pomogę ci ogarnąć ten bajzel — zwrócił się do Sama z rezygnacją. — I wiesz co? — dodał na odchodnym. — Nigdy, przenigdy więcej nie pójdę do dentysty! Po moim trupie!

* * *

PS. Za tożsamość Melissy/Meso'ke odpowiedzialny jest fakt, że kiedy obmyślałam tego fika, w telewizji leciały akurat "Wichry namiętności" i z zacieszem odkryłam, że gra tam ta sama aktorka, którą uwielbiałam jako Snowbird w „Doktor Quinn". Stad też moja Meso'ke jest Czejenką i w mojej wyobraźni ma twarz Tantoo Cardinal


End file.
